1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal capable of varying settings of various items in a user menu depending on a location thereof, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile communication terminals are electronic devices, such as cellular phones or personal digital assistants (PDA), capable of allowing a user on the move to transmit/receive data or to communicate with other users. As telecommunication technologies make great strides, such mobile communication terminals are being provided with a user menu having various items to enable users to set a type of bell sound, a level of bell sound, a type of a background image, an alarm sound, a locking mode, and a restriction mode for incoming/outgoing calls. That is, users can variously set the items of the user menu including these menu functions as required by the users. These settings of such items of the user menu will remain unchanged until the users change the settings of items again. For example, if a user sets the level of bell sound to a maximum level, the maximum bell sound level is constantly maintained even if a place of the user having a mobile communication terminal is shifted from a noisy spot into a quiet spot. Therefore, the user must reset the setting of the bell sound level to a minimum level if the location of the mobile communication terminal is shifted from the noisy spot into the quiet spot, which causes inconvenience for the user.
Such inconveniences may be solved if a user stores various settings of the bell sound level in advance with respect to various places, such as a school, a home, and a park, in such a manner that the bell sound level is automatically varied according to the location of the mobile communication terminal. That is, it is convenient for the user to previously store the various settings with respect to the various items of the user menu corresponding to the various location of the mobile communication terminal in such a manner that the settings of the items are automatically changed depending on the location of the mobile communication terminal.